Naruto eats the Shinju Fruit
by NarutoShinju
Summary: Im sorry but this story is discontinued but V2 is gonna be out in a bit because this has go so many spelling mistakes and the current naruto plot thing has made this story too out of plot, wonder how I'll get naruto to defeat S*** U***** Wonder if anyone knows who it is please write the name in reviews or pm me


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.

I just thought of this when reading a fanfiction.

**Hagoromo otsutsuki** was battling the ten tails with his brother

(skip the fight, sorry)

"NO! I am defeated but I will still live! for you cannot kill a being made out of nature chakra!" Roared the Ten-Tails

The Ten-Tails sent 20% of hs chakra to the shinju tree

"SEAL!" Shouted Hagoromo otsutsuki who would be later known as the Sage of Six Paths

-way later-

"NARUTO GET BACK HERE!" Screamed Iruka

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Shouted naruto

Naruto ran as fast as his 12 year old could run

"huh whats this?"

Naruto stumbled upon a temple, he went further there was stairs ging down and as the curios child he is

he went down there, It took 2 hours to get to the bottom

"Man This sure is long!" Mumbled Naruto

"Whoah!" Whispered Naruto

In front of him was a giant tree and he thought something

"Mhmmm" Thought Naruto

He climbd the gigantic tree, It took another 1 hour to do it, as he reached

the top he saw something... a flower?

"Cool!"

He touched the flower, The flower reacted to his touch

(explained later)

The flower started blossiming and there was a...

"Fruit? What the heck! I spent 1 hour climbing this!" He shouted so load you culd hear echo's of it

Naruto stomace grumbled

"Im hungry, ehh, I'll eat this fruit"

Naruto would never expect what appened next

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Whats happening!"

Naruto felt like he had infinite Chakra and infinitive Chakra Reserved also, He felt a tiny itch in his eye and 6 black orbs floated around him, He also felt like

he levertated (fly, dont if I spelt it wrong) for a moment

Naruto fell unconsience (I spelt it wrong sorrry)

"Naruto c... here"

"What? Who said that?"

"Naruto c... here"

"Speak up who ever it is!"

"NARUTO COME HERE!" Roared the unknown

Naruto started walking towards the voice, What he saw shocked him, it was...

"A FOX!" Screamed Naruto

"Wait a moment, 9 tails, and a fox mhmmmm, THE NINE TAILED FOX"

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto got really scared

"Calm down child!"

"What are you doing in my mind?"

"First of all this not your mind, secound I was sealed in you, Third of all thsis is your seal"

"Naruto you have achieved a great power, even greater than mine! hell, im sure you could take down right now!"

"How did I get the power?"

"I will explain but do NOT interupt me!"

"long ago there was no Chakra and there was alot of wars going on, a woman named Kaguya Otsutsuki, Planned to climb the Shinju tree and she eventually

got up there and she had eaten a bit of the Chakra fruit to end the wars at first people liked it but than people started to fear her and she got lonely

she finally comed up with the conclusion humans would never stop wars so she used the Infinitive Tsukiyomi to trap everyone

in a genjustu but she never tried it, well she did but thats later, She had two sons, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Hamura Otsutsuki, Her sons

inherited her Chakra and powers, Hagoromo Got a Rinnegan while Hamura got the body, Later on when they were 23, Their mother got angry because her

sons had Chakra she thought Chakra belonged to her and her only, She got angry than one day she transformed into the Ten-tails,

Her sons had battled the Ten-Tails, they won and Hagoromo Sealed it in himself, Hamura and Hagoromo Parted ways, They missed eachother but

had to teach the world Ninshu, He later on fell in love and had two sons Amura and Indra, Indra gained the Sharingan, Amura gained his body,

On his day of death he splited the Ten-Tails into 9 pieces, me and the other 8 Tailed Beasts, but he gave us a heart,love,kindnes.

but going back to the battle of the Juubi, The Juubi sent 20% of its Chakra to the Shinju tree so Hagoromo would not get its fall power,

but I have the most power of the Ten-Tails so upon your touch it felt my Chakra and blossomed because it had enough Chakra to blossom,

And you ate all of the Fruit so you gained more Powers than even Kaguya herself!"

"WoW!"

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you my name is Kurama"

"Ok Kurama but What powers did I get?"

"You have the 6 black orbs known as the Truth-Speaking orbs, they will protect you from attacks, The Shinnegan, It is a mixture of

the Rinnegan and Mangekyou Sharingan, so you are able to use all of the Rinnegan and Sharingan powers and all the Mangekyou Sharingan

teckniques there are alot of powers but I know some they are called, Tsukiyomi, Amaratsa, Sassuno, also your Shinju Chakra

enables you to use a very advanced Time Space justsu, You have your own dimensions and and are able to teleport anyone in it by touching them,

you can even create your own Dimensions! also say Kamui and a black square will appear right beside you and think of where you want

the other black square like for example next to me so you put your hand in that black square and your hand should

show in the other black square, it is very good for snatching people and pulling them in it to you, and to get into your dimensions say Kamui

than instead of thinking where to put it just think of one of your dimensios then jump in the black square than you will be in your own Dimension

, Finally the last power is flight"

"Hey! What about the Rinnegan powers"

"Whoops, Okay the powers are this, You can use all Elements and Sub-Elements, Also a special Power only Rinnegan and Shinnegan users can use, Gravity,

Say Shinra Tensei to push anything, Say Bansho Ten'in To pull anything towards you, There also 7 paths of powers you can use but you can only use The Seven

Paths when you reach the age of 17, You can get out of any Genjutsu also No Genjutu can affect you, You can see through all Genjustu and You can use

any Genjutsu through eye contact and thats it, oh yeah! Also theres a Rinnegan jutsu so great! It is called Chibaku Tensei, This jutsu

was used by Hagoromo to trap the husk of The Ten-Tails on the moon also Hagoromo created the moon!"

"WoW! So I can use all these!

"Yes, You can"

"So I can use those black orbs, Fly, Use the Shinnegan, Push and Pull, go into my Dimensions! use Tsukiyomi, oh wait, What do they do

"Man! I keep on forgetting things, Tsukiyomi traps someone in a Genjutsu for 3 days when in Reality it is 3 secounds, Amaratsa shoots black flames out of your eye

, it can burn anything in it way! Sassuno someones a massive warrior in Yin form it will not be fully solid, It will have 3 forms, skeletorn, Layer of protect,

another layer of protections also making it look solid also I didn't wanna tell you this one because it is very power it is called Kothatkumi, It can control

anyone and is the most powerfulest Gengutsu also another very powerful jutsu it also created me and the other 8 Tailed Beasts called Creation of all things jutsu

you Combine Yin and Yang to make a living being also you can also use them seperatly for example only use Yin to make a non living thing like

a shirt or even organs like eyes or hearts or even legs! while Yang can bring life, Also Finally! Your Shinju Cakra can regenerate a organ

like if your arm or leg gets cut off it will regenerate in 1 secound while it took Kaguya 15 secounds because she ate only a piece of the Chakra fruit"

"AWESOME! Im gonna be the best ninja! Im gonna tell ji-ji about this!"

"It is your decisions tell the whole world if you want but be carefuk about it okay"

"Okay"

"You can use my Chakra any time you want if you use my chakra it will boost to your Shinju Chakra also"

Kurama put his hand out of the bars forming a fist bumb, Naruto fist bumbed Kurama, Suddenly Naruto was inveleped in a Gold Chakra suit, But as they

seperated hands it went

"That was the form you will get using my chakra also your Dojutsu cannot de-activate it also looks like this, circle lines around the pupil

than every line has 3 Commas in it"

(AN: Look at the top of the screen, my profile picture will be it)

"Ok thanks Kurama! Also I wanna tell everyone of this but I will be responsible"

Kurama for the first in time in forever the massive fox Smiled "Okay, You remind me of the old man Rikudo"

"Who's he?"

"The Rikudo Sennin or The Sage of the Six Paths is Hagoromo Otsutsuki"

"Oh his that old man"

"Also Naruto be weary of poeple asking about your Shinnegan because they will want it, also don't tell people of your Shinnegan powers and explain your Shinju

powers if you want just leave out the parts of me"

"Ok"

Naruto thought about something "Hey Kurama do you know who my perents are?"

"Yes I know who your perents are but do you REALLY want to know?"

"Yes! I wanna know please Kurama!

"Okay I will tell you"

"Thanks Kurama!"

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki and your father was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze"

"omg..."

"What happened to them?"

"They died sealing me"

"ok..."

"Theres more Kushina Uzumaki was my previous Jailer, A Mysterious person came in and released me from your mother, he claimed to be Madara Uchiha but I believe

he was lying and is not Madara"

"Ok Kurama THANKS!"

"Naruto you should go to sleep for tomorrow"

"Ok Bye Kurama"

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

"Awwwwwwwwww Morning already"

Naruto slowly got out of his bed than went to his bathroom to brush his teeth

(Time skip)

Naruto finshed his brushing and was about to eat his instant Ramen when...

"That isn't good for you"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH WHO'S THERE!"

"It's me Kurama and just think to speak to me"

"Oh it's you Kurama well you should of told me that you could talk to me"

"That Ramen isn't good for you Naruto"

"Well I don't care it's awesome!"

"Okay you can eat it but can you sometimes have something else?"

"Ok than"

"You will have something else today"

"Awww really?"

"Yes! I'm also gonna teach you how to use 'Creation of all things' To make your healthy lunch"

"Cool!"

"It's very easy the Dojutsu does it for you all you have to do to do it is say 'Creation of All Things jutsu' than think of you wanna use for example

for food think of Yin but if you wanna give life use Yang and if you wanna create life use Yin-Yang ok"

"Ok I understand it, Creation of All Things jutsu!"

Naruto than thought of Yin than thought of Oats than he than opened his eyes...

"..."

"..."

"Naruto?"

"omg..."

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Of course it is! It created me so it is automaticly AWESOME!"

Naruto than ate his Oats than started walking to the Academy

(Time Skip)

Naruto had arrived at the Academy, He took his seat than Iruka started started saying boring stuff

"And the ... Hokage had ... batlled ... Dieing ...Naruto?"

Everyone looked at Naruto but found he was asleep

"NARUTO!"

Iruka through a chalk at Naruto's head waking him up

Naruto looked up "What?"

"Naruto! Why haven't you told me you have a Dojutsu!"

Right now everyone's eyes were glued to Naruto

"Uhhhhhhhhh It activated yesterday"

"Oh, I will have to tell Lord Hokage this later Naruto"

"Okay Can I come with you? I wanna tell him also"

"Okay you can come also Naruto Are you willing to explain your Dojutsu?"

Everyone was dying to know what it could do

"It lets me use all Elements and Sub-Elements.." Naruto got interupted

"WHAT?!" Iruka shouted

"As I was saying it lets me do that also I will tell you and everyone everything, I am not afraid for enemies to come after me"

"It is a mixture of the Rinnegan and Mangekyou Sharingan"

At this point even Sasuke looked at him

"WHAT?!" This tim the whole class shouted this

"And it lets me use Tsukiyomi which traps someone in a Genjutsu for 3 days when in reality it is 3 secounds" Naruto got interupted again

"Your lying! Try it on me than"

Naruto glared at the civilan boy "Okay than"

"Tsukiyomi!"

1 secound had passed 2 secounds had passed 3 secounds had passed

"Believe me now?"

The boy coudn't talk but nodded

"Also Amaratsa which can burn anything by the way guys These are Mangekyou Sharingan jutsu's, And Sassuno which summons a Warrior to protect you

but you command it, Kothatkumi which is the powerfulest Genjutsu it can give people false memory, False emotions, It can control people, and this

last one"

"Now onto the Rinnegan"

"Rinnegan was the Rikudo's Seenin's eye right?"

"Yes it was"

Iruka's jaw hit the floor so as everyone's else they couldn't believe their classmate had the eyes of the Rikudo Sennin himself! Even Sasuke was in awe of

Naruto's power

"The Rinnegan has 2 special jutsu, Shinra tensei which can push anything, Bansho Ten'in which can pull anything towards him and my Shinnegan allows me to

get out of any Genjutsu it also makes Genjutsu useless against me, I can also put anyone in any Gejutsu through Eye Contact!"

"And finally Chibaku Tensei lets me get a large portion of Earth then trap anything in it or shoot it at someone"

"Probably isn't as good as you say it is" Sasuke said

"Sasuke you see the Moon at night?"

Sasuke just grunted as a yes

"That was made by the Rikudo Sennin by the move Chibaku Tensei"

Even Sasuke was amazed at that who wouldn't be? THE MOON WAS MASSIVE

"And thats it"

"Oh yeah theres also Creation of All Things jutsu, It can create anything really with Yin a non living thing with Yang it gives life but Yin-Yang combined

can Make life! here Watch this! Creation of All Things jutsu!"

In front of Naruto a shirt appeared looking like a ghost but slowly going solid than it was fully solid, The shirt was a plain blue

"And to amaze you even more! Watch this! Creation of All Things jutsu!"

In front of Naruto a small dog appeared about the size of your palm and everyone eyes bulged out as they saw

The creatures open confused as it had been brought to life

"Hello doggy! I have gave you life!"

The dog barked in appreciation

"Anyone wants this?"

Me's could be heard everywhere

"I"

"Choose"

"You!"

Naruto pointed at Suki, A girl who's family was a clan called the Junju Clan

"YAY!"

Naruto gave it to her

Sasuke walked up to Naruto

"Dobe you shoudn't have the powers of the Sharingan!"

"Well live with it!"

Sasuke mumbled something about killing someone than went back to his seat

"Also I have acquired a great power will explain this in short, A fruit which only comes every 10 thousand years grows on a tree called the Shinju

and I ate it everyone will probabaly be really shocked at how much chakra I gained"

"How much?" Iruka asked

"About more than all the Tailed beasts, All hokages, Madara Uchiha combined times by 10000"

(AN: I know everyones probably thinking way too much power but than think of Kaguya and she ate a bit and Naruto ate all of it)

Everyone screamed/shouted

"WHAT!?"

Even Sasuke said it!

"I know, it also gave me the ability to regenerate any organ or any part of my body also my Yin Chakra can make things like eyes

and legs, But getting back on the topic it can regenerate any part of my body also doing it in 1 secound here watch this"

"Creation of All Things justu!"

A sword appeared... Naruto had cut of his arm...

"AHHHHHHH" Everyone Screamed at his arm

But they saw it grow back... whoah

"It also gives the power of flight"

Naruto flyed up to the roof than went back down

"And also gives me 6 black orbs known as Truth-seeking Orbs it can deflect any attack and shield me, it is abosolute defence"

"Naruto can I test it?"

"Okay Iruka-sensei"

"Water jutsu: bullet water"

It shooted at Naruto suddenly 6 black orbs showed and one streched and deflected it

"WoW! Impressive! Naruto after this lesson you will come with me to Lord Hokage"

"Okay Iruka-sensei"

(Skip class and walk to Hokage tower)

Naruto started telling his ji-ji of the story and everything but not the ten-tails, Kaguya story

"Naruto go to your home and come back here tomrrow I will than tell you of my answer to this, I need time to think about his"

"Okay ji-ji"

-time skip to Naruto's house-

"NARUTO!" Kurama shouted

"What?"

"You know the 7 paths jutsu I told you?"

"Yeah"

"Well turns out it will be even stronger because you have the Shinnegan! Having 3 tomoes on one ring will make it

as powerful as 3 Hokages, Having 3 tomoes on the secound ring will make it as strong as 7 Hokages! Having 3 tomoes

on the third ring will make it as powerful as 30 Hokages!"

"Awesome! Im gonna be a awesome Ninja! Believe it!"

"Naruto you should get to sleep for tomorrow okay"

"Okay 'Yarn' Night Night Kurama"

"..."

"Ruuuuuude"

AN:this is my first FanFiction, Read and Review please! Comment if you like this and want me to continue

also I tried to make this FanFiction to be as long as possible


End file.
